Explorers of Sanity
by Ichor Dragon
Summary: This is my story where a special Charmander named Cranos goes on many an adventure. Rated K for mild violence, maybe not too kid-friendly.


Hi, my name is Cranos, and i am a very special Pokemon. I am a charmander except with blood red hair and blue hilights, also tied back in a ponytail. Not a girly ponytail though, for example think of Kevin Costner in Waterworld. Anyway, I am a special Pokemon because I do not remember my past, though I do remember that my name is Cranos, and thats about all that I remember. The blue gem in my chest begun to glow, to alert me that someone is coming. I have a blue gem in my chest.

The person that was coming was a chikorita. She had a bow in her hair, and she said "Who are you?! And why are you in my backyard?"

I say "I am Cranos, can I sleep in your house."

She repsonds "Okay" and we go to sleep in her house. I awaked the next morning to the smell of bacon. "Goood morniiiiiing!" she said. I growed because her voice was annoying. I got up from my bed and began to wash my hair, making carefuly to avoid my tail because i die if my flame touches water.

She taps me on the shoulder with a vine whip and I look over to see the delicious bacon she has for me. I smell it and it smells dilicious. I take it and sit down with the chikorita and i start to eat the bacon. It is delicious.

"Arent you going to eat anything?" i ask as she sits across from me.

"No thanks, i am a vegetarian" she replies thankfully.

"So what's your name?" I ask the leafy brontosaur.

She blushies. "My name is Flower. Whats yours, cutie?"

I don't panic because I get called that all the time, "Cranos." I say while flipping back my hair, "What is this world? Where are the human"

"The human went extinct a long time ago." she explaned. "You can see some skeleton in the local museum."

I yawned because museums are boring. Also Flower was boring me because she was talking so much. Suddenly she looked at the gem encrusted on my abs. "What is that?" she gasped.

"I am not sure" I answer "But something tells me that i was meant to have it. It contains a mystical power and it does glow whenever you went close up to it. I don't know what it's purpose is yet, but I must go on a quest to find my true self. My vision, i need to make it a reality. At any cost in the world."

She stood enrapture at my words, but then she piped up with "Oh I know! You should join the local guild! You'd be perfect, and can maybe go into a rescue team with me!" She bounced around her pear body and spun around the leaf on her head.

"What's the local guild" I asked.

She explained that the guild was all about something, but i was looking at a bug on the window, which happenned to be a karrablast, which was an ugly little beetle looking blue thing. I breathed a puff of fire at it, and it died. I was begining not to mind being a charmander, and then she said:

"So thats why we should go to the guild, you and me right now!"

Flower tried to use her vines to drag me along, but I slap them away and said "I can walk on my own, woman" So she walked submisively behind me as we headed to the guild station. All the pokemon were whispering about me and my crystal, but I ignored them. Finally, there was a building shaped like the head of a pink rabbit.

"This is the place" said Flower. So I walk up to this net looking thing in front of the building.

"Intruder alert!" "Intruder alert!" "Intruder alert!" a voice said three times, because it was a dugtrio, which had three heads.

"I'm friendly." i told them.

"Alright, come in" "Alright, come in" "Alright, come in" dugtrio said said said.

Soon we were in the office of wigglytuff, and he looked like a fat pink rabbit. He was like the building, and he was as fat as the building too. "Who dares disturb my slumber!" he boomed.

"It is I Cranos, and my partner Flower. We have come to join your guild" I explained.

"You cannot possibly join my guild, unless you prove worthy! And we are filled at the moment, so youll have to fill out a lot of boring paperwork."

I jumped on the desk and put my claw in between wigglytuff's eye, he looked scared. "Listen here, you gay marshmallow easter rabbit, I want to join your guild and I WANT IT NOW! With NO BORING PAPERWORK AND NO SHANANIGANS! DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?" 

Wigglytuff was silent for a while, and then he began to clap slowly. A bunch of other pokemon walked out and clapped too, they were watching from behind the curtain. "Congratultations, kid" said wigglytuff, "I like your spunk, so you pass the test. You are part of our guild now"

"YAAAAAY!" Flower said this and she tried to hug me, but I pulled away from her because hugs are boring. I stood away from the crowd, off in the shadows. And even when I tried to avoid them, they came up to me to introduce themselves. 

"Hi i'm bidoof pleased to meet you, hyer hyer! Golly gee!" bidoof chuckled. He looked like a stupid beaver with big teeth and his tail cut off. All i could think of to say was how stupid he was, but i said "Hi" and he finally went away.

A corphish came up to me, and that was like a cross eyed stupid lobster and he said "Arrr me matey! Ho ho me lad, swab the deck and don't forget the scurvy!"

I said "Pirates are evil, and they plunder villages, so you should rethink your life" and then the corphish went away, stunned. Chatot also came up to me, and that was like a parrot with a music note for a head, and I dont like music because music is boring, so I tried to avoid him. But, he kept following me. "Please dont sing a musical number" was all that kept running through my head. But the chatot appeared in front of me and started dancing around, and began:

"Hey mister fire lizard

Where from did you come?

Welcome to our guild hall

You are now our old chum!

What is that pretty gem?

It feels like my heart

Beating for you, old tart

Off the chart!"

I covered my face. "Shut the - shut up!" I almost cussed. I hated music and he was trying to embarass me, but I was too strong for that. Suddenly, the whole guild joined in.

"You are a strange fellow

But we're open- "That's right!" chatot interrupted.

To red, green, or yellow  
Anywhere, how, or when!"

I groaned really hard and ran out of the building. They all chased me and suddenly the whole town started to follow and joined in the humilating song.

"We are a friendly bunch

We're glad to see you

Come be part of our crew!" sang chatot.

"Stuck like glue!" sang the chorus.

They were dancing in a well choreographed formation while chasing after me. I crouched in a corner, holding my hands over my ears, trying to stop the noise. It was getting me madder and madder.

"I really wish that you would stick

Around in our little town

Come on, this ain't no trick

Except I really need a-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and went back home, they knew not to mess with me when i got truly pissed off. Thank god that dumb song was over. My gem glowed, and I realized that meant I was hungry. So I went to go eat. Luckily, it was dinner time.

Everyone else ate noisy, but I was the one that ate noisiest of all. I also ate the most, and Flower was grossed out that I was eating meat because she was a vegetarian. I laughed at her because meat is good, after all, I'm a growing boy.

"Would you like some more ribs, sir?" asked a chimecho, which looked like a napkin with a big head. "Yes I would" I said, and grabbed all the ribs out of his hands, which where actually psycic powers.

"Wow, you like too eat a lot!" said Flower cheerfully. I got tired of all this nonsense and wanted to get to do a mission. "When do I get to do a mission?" I shouted.

"You can go find them on the bulletin board" they said back.

So I went to the bulletin board, and Flower followed me but I don't know why. I don't like Flower. She's a girl and girls give me pnuemonia, and besides I work alone. Nonethless, I picked up the first job I could see. "Oh no! I'm a skiploom and a mean snorunt is attacking me!" I read.

I dashed out of the guild and went over to Desert Woods, where the dungeon was at. It was like a woods except the trees were cactus. Flower followed me, but she wouldn't stop talking. This made us get noticed by a nearby trapinch and scraggy.

"Hey...punk. Heheh" said the trapinch, which looked like an orange turtle with a giant head. "What are you doing...lost in these parts?"

"Hehe, yeah man" said the scraggy, stepping up to me. It looked like a ugly lizard with a red french fry on its head. "I don't wanna hurt yo lady friend."

Flower started crying. My gem suddenly glowded really bright. I was ready.

I felt my hair turn into fire and glow blue, which is really hot fire. My tail turned into it to. Trapinch and scraggy both fell down in fear, but I showed no mercy. I opened my mouth and blue fire splurged out, engulfing them and burning down some trees. I breathed heavily. And then I realized that happened.

"Wow, Cranos...you can change your form?" asked Flower.

"Yes..." I said, staring off into the sun. "We should get going"

Surprised at my conifdence, Flower got up and followed me scaredly. If any enemies come along our way, I burned them with my newfound powers. When we were on the last floor of the dungeon, I fell down, heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" Flower said, running around me.

I got up, I was too tough and could deal with the pain. "Don't get sappy." I growled. "Let's go, were almost there."

We saw a skiploom, which looked like a green potato with a flower on its head. "Hey! That's my name!" said Flower. It waved to us. We walked over to find the enemy.

"Snorunt, come out and show yourself!" I shouted bravely. I knew that snorunt looked like a goblin wearing a croissant on its head. There was only silence, but then out of the cactus bushes came a legion of pokemon.

"Wigglytuff?" I asked, seeing the gay rabbit. "Bidoof? Corphish? Loudred?" They all poured out and gathered around.

"My child." shouted wigglytuff, "What are you doing looking for an ice type pokemon in the desert?"

The whole time, I had assumed that snorunt was under a rock or something. Instead, I was silent. I felt rough tendrils wrapping around me, and a blade at my throat. Everyone was bearing their teeth or readying moves at me. I realized that Flower had the blade at my throat.

Wigglytuff walked up to me. "My friend," he said jovilly, "Are you trying to run a dictatorship over here?"

I was weirded out by the question. He began pacing back and forth evilly. "For you see, we are actually communist," he explained. I was shocked! Communists are bad! But he went on: "We try to create a world where all pokemon can live in socioeconomic equality, and we can all prosper."

I flashed back to wigglytuff's office and remembered that he had a plaque on the wall that said "Workers of the world, unite!" I should have known, and I struggled against my bounds. "Don't you know that economic subtleties are too deep and complex for your foolish extremist ideals to comprehend!" I bellowed.

Wigglytuff chuckled. "Don't you think I should know a little bit about that stuff? After all, I am the reincarnation of Karl Marx." My whole world came tumbling down. But I didn't show it. Wigglytuff laughed. "Flower, or should I say your real name, Poison Ivy, kill this capitalist dog." With that, the whole town joined him in laughing evilly while watching my fate.

"This is for ignoring me while I talk" the chikorita whispered, preparing to use her leaf to cut my head off. I swished my tail into her face, noticing that her bow has turned red. She screamed and dropped me, and I began to make a run for it.

"STOP HIM!" called Karl Marx, sending some Pokemon to chase after me. I ducked through the brambles and thorns, trying my best to get away from the communists. I whacked bidoof in the face as he said "Revolutions are the locomotives of history!" I breathed fire at chatot's face when he said "Democracy is the road to socialism!"

I refused to listen to their lies and propaganda, and after hours of running, I collapsed. I should have paid attention in history class, maybe I would have learned the secret weakness of the communists. But now I was fallen in the middle of the desert, and even if the temprature was nice, I was exhausted. I slipped into the unconscious. My gem lost its glow.

 **Author's note: This is the first chapter of a story that will be running for a long time. I hope you liked it, and please leave reviews, this is my favorite story though so be mindful.**


End file.
